


Fighting Sebastian

by orphan_account



Series: The Mortal Instruments: All Clace works! [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary was alone in the Institutes library when Sebastian came in and started for her, sword at the ready, she ran for the spiral staircase that led to the upper floor of the library, Sebastian not far behind.; Jace, Isabelle, and Alec had returned to the Institute after fighting more higher level demons, again, when they heard Clary's screams and the sound of Nephilim blades colliding carry through the air. Jace immediately picked up his recently discarded sword and ran for the library, what he saw made him want to kill Sebastian even more then the day Lilith's curse had been cut by an angelic blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> I personally love the mortal instruments series and probably always will, but I am looking for Heavenly Fire as you read this, so I can finish the series and then read TID! I had an idea for a one shot so here it goes! :-)

 

_Clary was alone in the Institutes library when Sebastian came in and started for her, sword at the ready, she ran for the spiral staircase that led to the upper floor of the library, Sebastian not far behind.; Jace, Isabelle, and Alec had returned to the Institute after fighting more higher level demons, again, when they heard Clary's screams and the sound of Nephilim blades colliding carry through the air. Jace immediately picked up his recently discarded sword and ran for the library, what he saw made him want to kill Sebastian even more then the day Lilith's curse had been cut by an angelic blade._

* * *

Sebastian had Clary pinned up against the wall, he was holding a sharp blade against her neck and whispering something in her ear that Jace was sure he didn't want to understand, considering what the bastard had already done to his sister, and the love of Jace's life. Jace quickly, yet soundlessly, made his way up the spiral staircase that led to the higher floors of the institute's massive library. He hid behind a stone statue of something that slightly resembled a gargoyle, Clary called it Sebastian as a joke once, he smiled slightly at the memory before moving forward breathing as lightly as his hammering heart and hatred would allow. When he realized that Clary could see him, his breath hitched.

She looked miserable, with a trickle of red blood running down her neck to the low collar of the shirt black shirt Izzy had lent her earlier in the day, she had a already purpling bruise on her upper arm, and Sebastian had his hand under the shirt, his hand resting on the slight bump on her stomach. A fresh flow of hatred flared up inside of Jace's veins, making him lose all thought of caution as he swiftly slashed his blade through the air toward Sebastian...

Only for the blade to cut through nothing, and fall to the floor slipping from Jace's hands as the blade that was once against Clary's throat began cutting a thin line in his own.

* * *

Clary was scared to death. Sebastian had attacked her, Jace had come to save her, only to get caught by Sebastian as well. Fear and adrenaline had spiked her blood while Sebastian had whispered in her ear how her unborn child was really fathered by himself rather than Jace. But now, all that was left was a longing tiredness and the fear. Sebastian had pushed her to the floor when he spun to avoid Jace's well aimed swing. There was fury etched into Sebastian's features at the fact that he had been cut by the blow that had been meant for his heart.

The cut was bleeding massively already, and Clary had never been more relieved that her husband, (both with the Nephilim binding rune, and by mundane law), had killed more demons than any other shadowhunter his age. She also noticed that Jace's blade had demon blood still on it, and thanked the angel that some demon blood and apparently poison would get into Sebastian's system.

The dagger that had been previously pressed against her throat, was now piercing Jace's tan skin in the exact same area, right on top of his wind pipe and ready to cut it, like he had been when the blade was against her neck. She had to admit that, even now, when Jace's eyes were filled with fear and hatred, and he looked devastated at having not killed Sebastian, yet victorious at having stopped him from touching her any longer, he was the most handsome man she had ever met. His blue gaze was locked on her face, the pain in his eyes that had appeared the moment they had gotten a good look at one another was still present between the large masses of hatred, fear, and love. His eyes drifted from her face to her barely there baby bump, and he seemed to get slapped by reality the moment he looked back into her eyes.

* * *

He felt it like a slap when he looked back into her glorious green gaze, he shouldn't be sulking at the fact that he didn't kill Sebastian, he should first off be glad that his sword had cut Sebastian enough for the blood and poison that remained from the demons he had fought earlier to enter his brother-in-law's system. Second, he should be fighting to protect his wife's life, the wife who looked like she would pass out any moment, the wife who carried his child, the wife who was looking into his eyes with a glorious amount of love that he sure as hell did not deserve at the moment.

He twisted around in seconds, grabbing Sebastian's blade and pushing the older, and slightly taller man against the railing that protected him from falling off of the high landing of the second floor and onto the cold marble of the first floor of the library, which would kill him on impact. Jace pushed Sebastian against the railing harder so that the white haired boy, who was an exact image of Valentine, was leaning backwards, the upper half of his body already completely over the railing. "What are you going to do little brother!?" Sebastian yelled at Jace.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Jace spat back at the other man. "You hurt my wife, held a dagger against her throat, then threatened my own life! And you think I might let you live, do you!?"

"I would never think that, but how do you expect to fight _me_ , with just a sword and dagger?"

"First off, my sword was coated in demon blood _and_ poison, Second, remember when Clary had to run me through with a sword to break the connection that Lilith had given us? Well, I've still got a little surprise for you that's left over from that!" Jace yelled, taking the dagger and cutting a clean square out of Sebastian's shirt. He placed his palm over the open patch of skin, and concentrated.

His entire body glowed brighter the harder he concentrated. And the brighter he seemed to glow, the more he hurt Sebastian. At the last moment before Jace over heated Sebastian, he took a step back.

* * *

Clary couldn't believe her eyes, Jace could have just killed Sebastian right then and there, but instead he just took a step back and glared at the man who now had a burning handprint over his heart. She tried to stand, but fell, so she just kneeled there for a minute and waited for her head to stop spinning, when she tried to stand again she was able to get fully to her feet. The moment she was steady on her feet, her stomach gave a sharp jolt, and she felt as if someone had just stabbed and twisted a blade in her lower abdomen.

"Jace," she whispered, pained as she couldn't get back to her feet again. "Jace. I. Think. There's. Something. Wrong. With. The. Baby..." she trailed off as she noticed Jace about to kick Sebastian over the railing, when he did it he looked back at her.

* * *

He could tell the moment his victorious smile was wiped from his face. When he saw the look on Clary's face, that was a mix of pain and fear, with her eyes glazed over with an unbelieving stare, his stomach dropped. He ran to his pale faced bride and pulled her flush against him.

"It hurts." She whispered against the fabric of his shirt not to long after he started holding her.

"Where?! How badly?!" He asked worried more about her safety rather than his own, and scared that something was happening to the baby as well as Clary.

"My stomach, where the baby-" Clary was cut off by her own cry of pain. "Jace, make it stop."

Jace looked around for his stele and found it by the railing, it having fallen out of his jacket pocket as he kicked Sebastian off of the second landing and onto the first very far below them. He went back to Clary and took her arm, as he skillfully drew an iratze on her skin, he felt a tear slide down his cheek. He was so scared of losing either Clary or the baby, (but mostly worried about losing Clary), he had started crying when the last time he had actually cried was when Valentine had snapped the neck of the hunting falcon that Valentine himself had given him as a birthday present.

"Is that better?" Jace asked Clary frantically after he had finished drawing the iratze on her skin and it had disappeared into a measly white scar. Her only response was a slight nod cut off by a large yawn, Jace smiled as he picked her up in his arms and carried her past the gargoyle, 'Sebastian', and to the spiral staircase. He carried her past the limp and broken form of the real, and now permanently, dead Sebastian, and out the door of the library to find Maryse and Jocelyn and Luke, followed by Alec and Isabelle, with Magnus not far behind all running towards them.

By this point Clary had fallen asleep, nestled against his chest soundly. Jace carried her to the Infirmary, laying her down on one of the beds as carefully as he could in hopes of keeping her asleep. By the time he was sat down beside her, Magnus had already been able to give her a full check and confirmed that both Clary and the baby were perfectly fine thanks to the iratze that Jace drew on Clary's arm.

* * *

_< 3 ~THREE HOURS LATER~ <3_ 

* * *

When Clary finally opened her eyes Jace made sure that he was the first thing she saw, and when her eyes met his he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. She was okay and so was the baby, they were perfectly fine, the bruise that had flowered on Clary's upper arm long gone, the thin extremely shallow cut that had been on her neck merely a white almost invisible scar. The baby had been completely unharmed, and the only reason Clary was feeling pain was because the baby was doing something that she had apparently inherited from the mass amount of angel blood that runs through her veins. Magnus also was able to tell them that the baby was a little girl, and that she would have powers even more amazing than the angels own abilities.

That at first had honestly scared everyone more than it should, everyone who knew them, including the Clave, knows about the amazing amount of Angelic powers their child would have. But Jace had been more worried about whether the Clave would want his baby girl on the front lines of every battle they had, he knew that they had thought of it, but only with the help of Alec, and he didn't want his daughter to fight on the front lines just like he didn't want Clary fighting when they had the war against Valentine.

But all fear had been erased from thought when his blue gaze met her brilliant emerald green one, he knew that no matter what, without the threat of Sebastian or Valentine or corrupted Inquisitors lurking just above their heads, that they could be one big happy family, hopefully.

"I love you, Jace Lightwood." Clary's voice cut into his thoughts, and his smile grew, he was so lucky to have this beautiful girl who would soon be mother to his child and who was also his wife, in his life.

"I love you too, Clarissa Lightwood," Jace said before pressing a kiss to her temple then leaning down to her stomach and whispering, "And I love you too, Maxi Lightwood." Before pressing a kiss there too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and Comments PLEASE!!  
> P.S. I had them name their daughter Maxi in memory of Max Lightwood, so I hope you liked that little detail too!  
> XOXO, Lots Of Love,  
> Faith Lininger


End file.
